


Remembering

by FairyNiamh



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Shuurei misses a few things while on her journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word: Sunlight. This is one of my favorite Anime. I have tried to find the Manga, but have had zero luck.

Shurrei held up her hand and squinted against the sunlight trying to blind her. She enjoyed her Official position, but there were times when she missed teaching the kids and playing her Erhu in Tea Houses.

She didn't miss being poor, she just missed some of the free time she had then. She hoped that someone at the Palace would feed her dad. She would have to write to Ran Shuuei and ask for his help in handling her father from afar.

She missed the people or the Royal court. It was fulfilling traveling the land and meeting the people, but she longed for home. Only one year left, she could and would do this. For herself and for the people of the Kingdom.

Until then, she would play her Erhu, learn new things, and hold her head high.

~Fin~


End file.
